ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Enrique Muniz
I may be wrong, but are you sure that the irish wake happened at Muniz's funeral? Cause he's not irish, he was of mexican decent. I believe that is a reference to Captain Lisa Cusak of the USS Olympia from ( ). How ever, it might have been at both. -AJHalliwell 19:30, 22 Apr 2005 (UTC) Thanks for your comments. Its similar to a wake anyway. With the people staying with the body. O'Brien did call ak'voh a fine tradition. -- Rebelstrike2005 14:31, 23 Apr 2005 (UTC) I'm no expert at Spanish, so I need to ask what "Los cuehetes" means. The carnival? Tough Little Ship 18:00, 25 Jun 2005 (UTC) :Cohetes is rockets or fireworks. - Montrealais Featured article ;Enrique Muniz: It seems to have everything about the character included. Tough Little Ship 16:19, 25 Jun 2005 (UTC) :*'Oppose'. At least for now. It Definitely needs at least one picture, and it could probably mention something about his Spanish heritage and maybe something about his childhood (I think he might have said something about it when he was hallucinating in "The Ship".) If not, then ignore that part. -AJHalliwell 16:54, 25 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::The picture issue has been addressed, but there's still something about the article that still gets me. As I can't articulate exactly what that is though, it would be unfair to oppose this, so I Abstain. -AJHalliwell 02:42, 29 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::*'Support' now that I added a picture. AmdrBoltz 18:47, 25 Jun 2005 (UTC) "Tough Little Ship", are you an administrator? Because I'm pretty sure only they're allowed to put the fac on the page, and move the talk thingie, and so on and so forth. The status of this page as a Featured article has been brought back into discussion: Here. -AJHalliwell 09:01, 4 Jul 2005 (UTC) : Actually, non-admins can move featured pages over, if after 7 days have passed and there is a consensus vote -- there is no rule about that. The admin quirks are pretty much limited to deletions and making sure things run smoothly. Nevertheless, I am not convinced this article is the 'cream of the crop' any more than the next 'completed' article. This is again mentioned in this featured articles link. To be 'complete' is one thing...but to be a mind numbingly 'good' article is another. --Gvsualan 09:09, 4 Jul 2005 (UTC) Muñoz What justifies the misspelled redirect "Muñoz" to this page? For that matter, why Muñiz, "ñ" is not a common key on the keyboard, and would most likely not be used in any search for this individual. --Alan del Beccio 22:07, 17 February 2006 (UTC) :You're more than welcome to delete both... they were existing bad links that I've since fixed on the source pages. -- Renegade54 22:16, 17 February 2006 (UTC) :Also... does anyone have a listing where his name is actually spelled out? From watching the episode, the name they say over and over would be spelled "Muñez" and not "Muñiz". The sound of the "e" versus the "i" in Spanish is noticibly different. -- Renegade54 22:20, 17 February 2006 (UTC) ::He was credited as "Muniz" with an "i" and without the little squigally thing over the "n". --From Andoria with Love 22:24, 17 February 2006 (UTC) The scripts for the three appearances of this character, found here, all say "Muniz". --Alan del Beccio 22:28, 17 February 2006 (UTC) :Well, then I guess we need to decide how we're going to actually list him, because there's a significant difference in pronuciation between "Muniz" and "Muñiz" in Spanish. The tilde (~) over the n changes the sound, like the difference between canon and canyon. They definitely pronounce the "ñ". -- Renegade54 22:31, 17 February 2006 (UTC) ::It's pretty simple... we keep the name as he was credited, as we do with all the others. :) Oooh, some old U2's playing on the radio! --From Andoria with Love 22:35, 17 February 2006 (UTC) :Since no action has been taken on the above, I am going to rename the page myself in order to remain consistent with policy. I will attempt to fix all links to this page, but, until then, I'll make a redirect at Enrique Muñiz. :--Commodore Sixty-Fourtalk 09:05, 15 July 2006 (UTC) ::Well, it seems like the system made a redirect for me. And the number of articles with Muñis is enormous. I guess I'll still fix the links in my spare time, but don't expect anything too soon. Oh, and I guess I won't be deleting the redirect after all. ::--Commodore Sixty-Four Spanish descent Speaking Spanish, or being a Latino or Hispanic for that matter, does not equal "Spanish descent". (Some might even take offense at this assumption, given the nature of the Spanish conquest of the Americas.) In the absence of evidence that Muñiz actually was of Spanish descent, I added references to the Spanish language to reflect the character's culture in some way. 9er 02:37, 31 May 2006 (UTC) Most habitants of Hispanic America are either pure Spanish or mixed with Spanish. The Mayas, Incas, and Amazonians left today do not share the exact same culture that Muñiz has in Deep Space 9, which has caused strained relations over the centuries between them and modern Mexicans and other mestizo peoples. So, it does not really matter what you label him Spanish or Hispanic, at the least we know he is of Hispanic origin... -Zulu, King Of The Dwarf People 17:51, 25 June 2006 (UTC) :Actually, it does matter. Try telling somoene from the Phillipines, or Cuba, or Mexico that they are Spanish simply because of their ancestory. You'll find that you will have about as much success as telling me that I am British or English (I am from Massachusetts, a former British colony, and almost half of my ancestory is from England). I am an American, I am not English or British, regardless of ancestory or language. Someone from Mexico would say they are a Mexican, regardless of language or ancestory, from Cuba a Cuban, etc. --OuroborosCobra 18:34, 1 July 2006 (UTC) It's even worse than that. At least if someone inferred that you were of English descent, they'd be partly right. I was born in a former English colony (New York) and my native language is English, but I am not of English descent. It's just as nuanced in Latin America. Speaking Spanish and being a native of a former Spanish colony does not mean that a person is of Spanish descent. There were plenty of other European migrations to Latin America besides the Spanish (such as Italians and Germans), and a lot of non-European migration as well (Arabs and Japanese, just to name two significant ones). And unlike in the US, there are huge populations of indigenous people as well. The only thing we really know about Muniz is that he spoke Spanish. 9er 18:44, 1 July 2006 (UTC) "The only thing we really know about Muniz is that he spoke Spanish". So then, where is the conflict? "Spanish" is thus the closest thing you can label him then since there is no mention of Mexico or any Hispanic American state. If not Spanish then at least of Spanish decent. It is not very common to not be at least a fraction Spanish decent and having roots in Hispanic America ties unless born in the Mayan reservations in southern Mexico, Incan, or Amazonians, the few full-blooded that are left. After looking at the probability I say it is safe to say of "Spanish decent" at least. Personally, I would of guessed Mexican but given the information in the canon, Spanish decent is the farthest I would go... -Zulu, King Of The Dwarf People 18:16, 7 August 2006 (UTC) :Labelling him as anything is pure speculation, and we don't do that on MA, so it stays out. I will also quote to you again what I already said regarding calling someone from Mexico spanish, since you seem to not understand: "Actually, it does matter. Try telling somoene from the Phillipines, or Cuba, or Mexico that they are Spanish simply because of their ancestory. You'll find that you will have about as much success as telling me that I am British or English (I am from Massachusetts, a former British colony, and almost half of my ancestory is from England). I am an American, I am not English or British, regardless of ancestory or language. Someone from Mexico would say they are a Mexican, regardless of language or ancestory, from Cuba a Cuban, etc. " :Please read it this time. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:42, 7 August 2006 (UTC) Taking your personal background and one of a character we hardly know about is a very bad comparison. I said it did not matter since we knew so little about this character and that since he spoke Spanish and his name was Muñez there was a greater chance of he being of Spanish decent than anything else, for the sake of adding anything at all. Since we know so little, as I have stated before, his ethnicity should probably be left alone. -Zulu, King Of The Dwarf People 3 September 2006 (UTC) :I don't feel like restating my position again, so just read my post, and 9er's post again. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:13, 3 September 2006 (UTC) It is like you are not reading my posts. I am saying the same thing as you are, that since we have so little information it should be left blank, but in the event that we do which was the case earlier I suggested that calling him Spanish would be closer to the truth than anything else with the little information given...-Zulu, King Of The Dwarf People 3 September 2006 (UTC) :No, it should be left blank, and calling him Spanish would be further from the truth, as if he is from almost any other country, you would not call him "Spanish", as per my post, and 9er's post. --OuroborosCobra talk 16:49, 3 September 2006 (UTC) I agree it should be left blank...for the third time I say this, just said that from what we have, if it were not left blank, "Spanish" would be the best guess. I got the impression that he was Mexican knowing that the show was shot in California, but what do I know...-Zulu, King Of The Dwarf People 4 September 2006 (UTC) ::::The article should state that he is "Spanish speaking". An "impression" that he might be Spanish or mestizo or latino or hispanic or any of the various subgroup of the world's Spanish speaking population would be greatly presumptuous and not appropriate to add as fact. -- Captain M.K.B. 16:30, 4 September 2006 (UTC)